MY DEAR GIRL
by aeonreclipse
Summary: This is a touching love story with a few twists.. "When all is said and done love is the only thing that keeps us going" I suck at summaries
1. 01 His dear girl

* * *

-1 

MY DEAR GIRL

Kaname and the headmaster were having a meeting on what to do about Yuki. She wouldn't eat, she never slept, and she cried half the day away. They were worried about her health, and if they didn't act soon they were afraid she would fall into a deep depression. "I'll go try to get her."

The headmaster said. "Just wait right here." He said while scurrying up the stairs.

(MEAN WHILE)

Yuki was laying in Zero's bed, tears welling in her eyes,

staring at Zero's Bloody Rose gun that laid gently between her small hands. When she heard a knock at the

door… "Yuki please come down and eat something. Kaname's here and wishes to speak with you." the headmaster said in a sort of whimper. " I…I'm not… hungry." Yuki replied in-between sobs and hiccups.

"Yuukii." the headmaster whined.

Kaname's view

The headmaster walked down the stairs disappointingly.

sigh "She's still upset." the headmaster said.

"Did you tell her I was here?" I inquired. "Yes but to no avail. She refuses to come out." He said. "what do you think should I…

my words were cut off by the headmaster. "I was wondering when you were going to ask that." The headmaster had an evil smirk on his girlish face. I then stood up a proceeded up the many stairs through countless hall to Zero's room where Yuki was residing

Or should I say Zero's old room. The thought alone put a smirk on my face, but that same smirk disappeared at the sound of Yuki's painful sobs.

normal view

Kaname knocked at the door (after a while of contemplating to go in or not) and heard nothing. A streak of worry ran across his face,

His worry became fear when he smelled Yuki's blood. His foot instinctively rose and kicked down the wooden door with ease.

"YUKI?!" kaname yelled. Yuki heard kaname yell and swiftly rinsed off the baled she had just used to cut into her wrist, hoping to die from blood loss. Kaname ran to the bathroom were the intoxicating smell of her blood thickened in the air. And to his horror there she was with a cut in her wrist bleeding slowly down the back of her arm, and trying, but failing to hide the razor. "YUKI!" Kaname yelled horror streaked in his normally calm and collected voice. He ran to her side (trying not to notice the beautiful smell in the air) and pulled off his tie wrapping it around her slender wrist. Kaname put his right arm under her knees and his left around her back and rested it on her side, (For easy lifting access) and gently picked her up. Kaname rested Yuki's body next to him on the bed as he brought her head close to his chest. Kaname buried his face in her hair breathing in her irresistible scent.

"Do you hear it?" Kaname inquired, after a brief silence.

"Wha…What?" Yuki stuttered. "My heart it beats only for you.

If you kill yourself my heart will have no reason to beat."

He said in a sad sort of way. Yuki lifted her face to look at him.

"Liar!" She hissed warm tears falling from her eyes. "Don't toy with my emotions! I'm messed up enough, and I… Her words were

cut off when Kaname's finger pressed against her cherry colored lips.

"Don't say that." Kaname said with desperation in his voice "I don't ever want to here you say that again." Kaname said sounding more vulnerable by the second. "I love you…and nobody else."

Kaname brought his face down to hers and laid a soft but passionate kiss on her soft lips. Only to break off for air.

Yuki rested her head on Kaname's chest once more, and felt her

Eyelids becoming heavier. Before she realized it she was sound asleep.

Kaname's View

Kaname looked down to see that Yuki was asleep. Good He thought She's finally asleep. I wonder what she meant? She's never spoken to me like that before.

Flash Back

"Don't toy with my emotions I'm already messed up enough. And I

End Flash Back

Kaname put his lips by Yuki's ear, and whispered… "Please don't hurt yourself any further, I cherish your life more than mine own."

And with that he kissed her once more and fell asleep with his dear girl.

Authors Note

I DO NOT own Vampire Knight.

My first fic hope you like please R&R


	2. 02 Argument

-1

Kaname moved Yuki off of his chest, being careful not to wake herForm her much needed slumber.

Kaname walked down to the headmasters office, where he knew he knew the headmaster would still be doing his paperwork. And he was correct. " I was wondering when you would return. Is she asleep?" "Yes," Kaname answered. "And you fell asleep to didn't you?" The headmaster asked with a chuckle, knowing full well what his answer would be. "Yes but you now that's not what I came here to talk about." Kaname answered. "I have a brief idea of what you want to say. And I get the feeling I'm not going to like it." The headmaster said becoming more serious. "I would like to move Yuki into the Moon Dorm." "ABSOLUTLEY NOT!" The headmaster yelled, unknowingly waking Yuki.

Yuki's View

"ABSOLUTLEY NOT!" "Headmaster?"

Yuki woke to the headmasters yell. I wonder what's wrong

Yuki rolled over side of the bed and felt it was still warm.

Kaname she thought. Just the thought of Kaname sleeping in the same bed as her made her cheeks fill with color. The warmth of the bed was Kaname's but the comforting scent was Zero's. (a.n. sniff It's so sad he had to die.)

"NO NOT YUKI!!!" The headmaster yelled once again.

Hmm, I better go see what's the matter. She thought to herself as

She moved her legs from under the warm blankets to the cold floor.

She stood up for awhile feeling her legs tingle and then…(AN. Get ready for it) fell on her face. "Owww what the heck?!" she yelled.

"Hmm, It's probably because I was in bed for so long."

Normal View

"I do not want Yuki living there it is dangerous."

The headmaster argued. "Do you not trust my control over theStudents?"

"You know I trust you! It's just she's my poor baby girl and she's gone through so much!" The headmaster sobbed.

"Chairman get a grip. I will not let anything happen to her you know I love her as much as you do, and I would only be doing this if it was for her own good. In this case it is." Kaname persuaded.

"I want to keep a closer eye on her. There's no telling what she might try to do." "And what of her prefect duties?" Inquired the headmaster. "She may still attend to them. I assure you I will not change my mind on the subject." Insisted Kaname.

"I will inform her in the morning of our plans." The headmaster said with a sigh. "About what?" They heard a soft but depressing voice ask . They both looked up to see Yuki in the doorway. (wait for it…) "YUKI!!!! MY POOR BABY!! Mommy was so worried!"

Yelled the headmaster while pulling her into his strangling embrace. "Oh I'm so glad your back!" "I never went anywhere."

She said pulling away. "Oh yes you were. You were gone from my arms!" Cried the headmaster wrapping his arms around her in a death trap once again.

"Headmaster your hurting her." Kaname said while putting his hand on the girlish mans shoulder. "Yuki?" The headmaster asked

Letting go of her and becoming more serious. "What happened to your wrist?"(AN. Just so you know Yuki took off the tie so she could return it to Kaname) He asked with horror in his voice.

"Oh yeah that reminds me, Here is your tie Kaname or would you prefer for me to wash it first?" "I'll take care of it." He replied.

"Yuki! What happened to your wrist!?" He asked again impatiently

although he already knew the answer. "I cut myself." She said plainly as if not a big deal. The headmaster didn't look surprised.

"Okay Kaname I guess I'll tell her, now." "Tell me what?"

Yuki asked. "You might want to sit down." Kaname said pulling out a chair. The headmaster cleared his throat before speaking.

"Yuki in light of recent events Kaname and I have decided to

Move you to the night class." They looked at Yuki to see she was shocked, and then… "WTF?! You've got to be kidding?!"

"No we're not we think it would be best." Kaname stated calmly.

"ARE YOU BOTH RETARTED?!! I can't be in the night class

I have prefect duties, and my grades just started getting higher,

(AN. If that's possible.) and Not to mention I'm not a vampire!

Or is there something else you need to tell me?" She said her face red with fury.

"Yuki calm down it's not that big of a deal. You can still do your duties, and don't worry about your grades, seriously when have they ever stopped you." The headmaster said. Growl

Yuki blushed. "Why don't you go and get something to eat? You must be starving." "Don't try to change the subject. Seriously

if you haven't noticed I am a human I belong with other humans.

And besides there's a line between humans and vampires that I can't cross you said so yourself Kaname." Those were her last words before she exited the room seemingly hurt by her own words. There was a long silence before the headmaster spoke up.

"I'm sure she'll come around eventually." He said putting a hand on Kaname's shoulder. "Should I talk to her for you?"

He asked. "No I'll do it." Kaname replied.

---------------------------Authors Note-----------------------------

Not my fav. Chapter. But it will get better in upcoming chapters.

Thank you all for your reviews. And thank you to those of you who added this to alert list.

Is it weird that I write better when I listen to September by Earth, Wind and Fire?

I do not own Vampire Knight. ect.


	3. 03 ICHIRU!

-1Yuki sat in the kitchen eating a bowl of cereal when kaname walked in. "May I sit here?" he asked "No."

She said plainly as he sat down. "What do you want?"  
he asked with irritation and a hint of sadness in her normally velvet voice. "Yuki do you remember when you said you would do anything for me?" He asked.

"Your playing dirty, Kaname." She said. "Moving into the night class is something I want you to do for me." He said

suppressing an evil smirk. "I…you're…you…" "Unless you lied to me in which case I wouldn't be able to trust what you say anymore." He said not suppressing the smirk whatsoever now. "You're the devil. You know I am going to resent you for this." she retorted. "I'll take my chances." He said, smile growing more devilish. "Ugh it's like he knows I could never resent him for anything" She thought. (an. Ohh don't you love when Kaname plays dirty?)

"Fine I give." She said in a huff. "Good." He said giving her a quick kiss on forehead before exiting the room.

"Sheesh I have to watch what I say."

(MEAN WHILE)

"Come In." The headmaster said. "Oh! Kaname I was expecting someone else. How did it go?" He asked.

"I managed to change her mind." He said with a smile.

"Oh gosh, you didn't't use the "I would do anything for Kanamesama." maneuver did you?" He asked not really

needing an answer. Kaname nodded. "For goodness sake that was four years ago. Your cheap." He laughed.

"I must leave you now I have preparations to attend to

before the other students arrive from holiday break.

good day." "Same to you." He said. (An. To top things off Zero died on Christmas break. Talk about twisting the knife in the wound.)

It was 8:30 and Yuki had been out in town four three hours, with the headmasters permission. Nothing. No matter how far she walked the her heart ached with an unbearable pain.

Tears poured down her face "How long?" She asked herself over and over, knowing full well that she had to silence her heart for good. She stopped at an old park by a lake.

She gazed across the murky water and in a split second she had made up her mind. She dove into the lake, and sank to the bottom letting out all the air that filled her lungs keeping her alive. Minuets passed her head felt like it was imploding. Before she blacked out she heard a "Splash" and saw a figure grab her hand. "What now?" she thought.

(MEAN WHILE)

It was 12:00 o'clock, and no sign of Yuki. The headmaster began to worry. He didn't't want to worry Kaname but it seemed he had no choice. Where could Yuki be? If she ran away she would have no place to go. She might have been attacked by a vampire, and bleeding to death. Horrible thoughts filled his mind, and without another thought he called Kaname. " Hello?"

Yuki woke up cold, and her vision was blurry. Where was she? "Ugh… where am I?" She asked not expecting an answer. When she "Central Park" The voice it was so comforting familiar and for some reason made her want to cry. Her eyes searched the gazebo for the face attached to the velvet voice. "ZERO!?" She asked, her heart skipping a beat. "No. But close." He said. "Ichiru?" "Yes." He said. "How did you?…What are you?… When did you?…

Her eyes filled with tears, "I'm so sorry you just…" Her shaky words were cut off by his soft kiss. "WTF?!" She thought, though not breaking the kiss for a second. It was comforting the pain in her heart left for the time being.

It was like time itself stood still. And before she knew it she was out like a light.

(MEAN WHILE )

"KANAME! Oh thank goodness!" He yelled.

"What's wrong with Yuki?!" He asked, heart rate quickening. "She Left around 5:30 and hasn't't…"

His words were cut off by a knock at the door. When the headmaster opened the door his jaw dropped. "ICHIRU?!"

---------------------------Authors Note------------------------------

Okay sorry it took so long. Family problems. Hope you like . Two more chapters until my fav. part.

R&R

I do not own Vampire Knight Yadda Yadda.


	4. 04 New Prefect

-1"ICHIRU?! What have you done to my baby? YOU MONSTER! Why are you both wet?" the headmaster questioned. "What is this 20 questions?" Ichiru retorted. Kaname walked over to Ichiru to take Yuki, but Ichiru held her even closer. "Yuki tried to drown herself." He said matter-of-factually.(An. I don't know or care if that's a word or not) "Oh My Poor Depressed BABY. I knew I shouldn't't of let her go out." he said. " Would you please escort me to Yuki's room? If I don't change her soon her fever will continue to rise." "YOU? Change her? Over my dead body." Kaname retorted. "Kaname I agree with Ichiru, but I will change Yuki." The headmaster said escorting Ichiru down the halls. "Kaname please go fetch the nurse. And Ichiru hand me Yuki and go find some ice." "Okay." they said in unison, exiting the room.

(KANAME'S VIEW)

"Ugh Yuki what am I going to do with you." He thought chuckling to himself. "But those Kiriyu's, how long must I wait to have Yuki to myself?" He said clenching his fists, and drawing blood from his palms. "Ichiru will soon figure out he may not have MY Yuki." knock knock "Come in" A small voice said from the other side of the door. "Oh Kuran! And to what do I owe this lovely visit?" She asked while bowing. "Yuki has a fever. Would you come see her?" He asked not really needing an answer. "Oh Yuki, poor girl has been through so much." She said exiting the room with Kaname. "I must get there soon. Why did Ichiru have to stay anyway, it's not like he lives here." Kaname thought rather childishly. When his thoughts were cut off by the nurses voice. "Kuran you are bleeding!" She said. "Yes I am aware of that." He said.

(ICHIRU'S VIEW)

"I wonder what Kaname's relationship with Yuki is." (An. How many times have I heard that before) "I remember passing the kitchen on the way to Yuki's room…let's see…Uh… oh the door to the right of the headmasters quarters." He thought to himself while dashing down the hall. He grabbed an ice pack from the freezer, and exited the room lost in thought. "Should I bring it up today? It would save me another trip back here." He thought. He was so deep in thought he passed yuki's room, having to turn around.

Normal view

"Oh Yuki what am I going to do with you?" He said picking out a tank to and a pair of Sponge Bob pajama pants that her uncle recently got her when he visited America. After he changed her Ichiru entered the room with a knock. Have you checked her forehead yet?" "No I just finished changing her." Ichiru strode across the room and to her bedside, bending down to press his forehead against hers. When Kaname walked in. "Her fevers gone up." Ichiru said backing away from the bed, feeling Kaname seething with anger.

"Cross may I have a word with you?" Ichiru asked stepping outside the door with the headmaster. "I would like to join the day class. I would act as another prefect, to help Yuki."

"I don't know. You know you look like Zero obviously so you being around might hurt Yuki more. And besides Yuki will be part of the night Class soon, so Kaname can look after her." He said. " But my being here might help her get over Zero. It 's not like Kaname can hug her or hold her when she needs it he's engaged. If I were here Yuki wouldn't't be alone anymore. The headmaster was quiet for a moment, but then replied I will get the paperwork."

-------------------------------Aythors Note---------------------------

Crapy chapter yes I know but it will get better in 1 chapter Yayyy can't wait for you guys to read it!!! (squeeling on the inside)

I do not own vampire Knight etc.


	5. 05 Another new student

-1The next morning Yuki woke to find herself in her room. "How did I get here?" She asked herself. "Ichiru brought you here." Kaname said from the chair across the room. "Classes starts again tomorrow. How do you think it would have gone without the school prefect?" Kaname said rising from the chair. "Oh, he told you about that?" She said shyly. "Why Yuki?" Kaname asked in his lonely voice.

"Why do you want to leave me?" "Kaname I…well… it just seemed like it didn't't matter if I was alive anymore."

She said. "Yuki it hurts me that you would think that." He said sitting on the edge of her bed. "How many times must I tell you until you believe me? I love you more than anything else in the world." He said brushing her crimson cheeks with his lips. "Kaname, how am I supposed to believe you? Your engaged, and I would be considered a whore." She said hanging her head. "I didn't't know you knew." "Oh, Please Kaname! Anybody who know anything about vampires knows about the Kuran and Shirabuki wedding!" "Yuki I could never love Sara. This engagement was decided on by the Council of Ancients, if I find someone more suitable to marry than the engagement may be broken." "What exactly has that to do with me?" Yuki retorted. "You belong with Sara." She said. "Oh, Yuki you couldn't't be more wrong if you tried." He laughed. "I love you." He repeated, kissing her neck, which in return sent shivers up her spine. "Kaname don't do that." She said practically begging him to do it again. "What this?" He said kissing up and down her neck. "Yes that." she said weakly. "Then I really shouldn't't do this." He said, licking her neck. "Ka…na…me don't" she said not resisting. Kaname lifted his head from her neck and bent down to kiss her when… knock knock "Ugh" Kaname thought. "Kaname the Headmaster and a visitor would like a word with you." Ichiru said from the other side of the door. "Coming" Kaname said glancing back at the scarlet cheeked Yuki. (An. Yes I know. First it's crimson, now it's scarlet. But they're both a deep red so it works.) Ichiru walked into the room a moment later. "I'll take it from here." He said taunting the pureblood prince. (Okay I know some of you want to see what happens between Ichiru and Yuki but I'm gonna follow Kaname around for the rest of this chapter. Please don't be mad but what happens is important.) Kaname walked out of the room wishing deeply that he could rip out that mans heart out. When Kaname reached the Headmasters quarters he was surprised the door wasn't't open. Knock knock "Come in Kaname." When Kaname opened the door he was surprised at what he saw. "Sara?" Sara was sitting in the Headmasters office. "Hello Kaname." She said. "Kaname me and Sara were just discussing something. You might want to sit down." He said gesturing to the seat to his right. "The C.O.A. has decided to send me to the night class. With the Headmaster and your permission." (An. C.O.A. stands for Council Of Ancients. Just so you know.) "I thought the council wasn't't going to interfere with Cross Academy so long as I was in command of the night class." Kaname argued. "Well that's why they wanted to ask us first, I think it's a great idea so you 2 lovebirds can get to know each other more." The Headmaster said with a smirk.

"Apparently The Headmaster is enjoying the turn of events. He probably can't wait to see if I change Yuki. Idiot. "Kaname thought. It was Sara who brought Kaname out of his thoughts this time. "Kaname… Kaname! So do you want me to attend or not? I already have the Headmasters permission." She said giving him a, your-not-going-to-turn-down-your-future-wife look. "It matters not." Kaname said with a sigh. Giving up was not something he liked to do, but he wasn't't about to say You can't because I want to be alone with another girl. He was stuck in quick sand. Question is how long until he was fully engulfed in this mess.

------------------------Authors Note----------------------

Yeah well here's the chapter. I updated a.s.a.p. like you said. The next chapter is my favorite and you will understand why on Monday.

I do not own Vampire Knight yadda yadda yadda blah blah blah.


	6. 06 With Love

-1"Y-U-K-I!!!!" Aido yelled running up to yuki and squeezing her tight. "How were your holidays Aido-sempai?" Yuki asked freeing herself. "Boring." He said scratching his head. "oh yeah…um…how do I say this?…uh I'm sorry about Zero-kun." He said hanging his head. "How did you know?" Yuki asked quietly holding back tears. "Uh the headmaster informed the day class and the night class so that nobody accidentally hurts your feelings." He said, not sure how to she'd handle it. "Oh…that was considerate of them."

"Hi Yuki." A voice from behind her called out. "Hello Kain." "Kaname told me you are going to be joining the night class… and…" "OMG YUKI you're in the night class let me see them!" He said looking inside Yuki's mouth. "I'm not a vampire! For goodness sake!" she yelled. "I'm sorry what were you saying Kain?" "Kaname-sama wishes for me to help you move into your room." He said with a sigh.

"That won't be necessary. I'm already packed, and my stuff isn't that heavy. So I just need to know where my room is." "Uh… okay. How about you meet me back here in an hour and I'll show you to your room." "Okay." She said walking away. "Ugh what exactly is Kaname up to?" She thought kicking a nearby stone. "Um excuse me…uh Yuki right?" a voice from behind her said. "That voice… is the voice of the DEVIL!!" She thought, while putting on her best smile. "Sara. How good it is to see you." She said in a gosh-I-hate-this-&# tone. "And you to." She said. "I was wondering if you would escort me to Kaname-sama's room." She asked. "I can't I don't even know where Kaname's room is." "Seems you have passed this time but I'll get you soon." She said giving Yuki a dirty look before leaving. "WTF?!"

(ONE HOUR LATER)

"Yuki. Wow you have a lot of stuff." Kain said approaching her. "Uh yeah I guess so." "Well let's go." He said leading the way to the moon dorms. "Uh were will my room be? No where near Sara's I hope." "Hahaha! Why's that?" He asked seemingly amused. "I have my reasons."

(AFTER THE MOVE)

Yuki went through her usual prefect duties'. Which were a lot harder without Zero. The night passed by fast. She busted 13 girls out of there dorms. Gosh why do they get so hyper after the holidays? No use fretting about it. She walked back to her dorm…wait no…THE dorm and opened one of her old lyric notebooks. The night class got back to their dorms quietly, she knew she couldn't exit the room until it was quiet. "Sheesh it's already 12 o'clock." She said yawning and continuing her work when…knock knock.

(Kaname's View)

Kaname knocked on the doorframe of Yuki's new room. waiting for a reply, when he heard a soft voice answer "Come in." When he entered the room he saw Yuki sitting on her bed writing in a notebook. "I wanted to say good night." Kaname said taking a few long strides to the side of her bed. "Oh okay I was just writing some new lyrics." She replied as she pulled back her covers. Kaname couldn't help but to stare as he examined her curved body and perfectly round breasts. When she was settled Kaname leaned over to kiss her, but something in her eyes told him she wanted to be held. So Kaname kicked off his shoes and settled into the spot next to her. "What about Sara? Aren't you going to say good night to her?" Yuki asked. "Don't worry I'll only stay until you fall asleep." Kaname said while Yuki moved to put her head on his chest. They breathed in rhythm, chests moving in unison. Kaname loved how yuki's soft breasts brushed his chest as she inhaled and hated how he missed the feeling for that brief second when she exhaled. He would move his hands up and down her arms, as if by magic creating goose bumps that massaged the palm of his hand. When she had finally fallen asleep Kaname carefully moved a pillow underneath Yuki's head, and slowly raised himself from the bed.

Before he left he took one last glance at her, her cherry lips taunting him to taste them again. But he painfully declined, knowing full well it was bad enough that he would have to shower before seeing Sara. When he shut the door Yuki woke up, cursing how much of a light sleeper she was. She instantaneously moved her arms in front of her, as if to hug someone. Because although Kaname's body wasn't there his spirit stayed by her side. Watching over her with love.

-----------------------------Author'snote-----------------------------------

I had to get to work so my work this time wasn't that great, but i'll try harder next time!

I do not own vampire knight


	7. 07 Just might fall for you

\/p

-1Two hours pasted and Yuki still couldn't sleep, the night class still were loud. Thou what did she expect they're owls and don't go to sleep until the sun rises. "Let me see." She said preparing to sing the song she had just wrote. 

_"Are you overloaded?  
Candy coated  
Your life's imploding now_

_There's a risk worth taking  
A pain worth aching  
On this hollow ground_

_We can let go  
Don't hold on to all of life's hardest parts  
When we think of stopping  
Let's keep on rocking  
To the rhythm of our hearts_

_(chorus)_

_We can we can  
Break out of here  
Jump on over there  
Where the air is clearer  
We can we can  
Forget the pace  
Win in our own race  
Become a broken chain  
We are broken chains  
Good and broken_

_Find the magic, go and grab it  
Your fate is in your hands  
Come on, find a reason  
To believe in, just tell yourself we can_

_(chorus)_

_Get off your seat  
On your feet  
Raise your hands  
Feel the beat  
Let it ago  
Loose control  
Feel it in your soul_

_Don't you know  
What you can do  
If you have faith in you  
Let's not be invisible  
There's no red light in life  
Just go (chorus)"_

"Very good I didn't know you could sing like that."

Aido and Kain stood by the door smiling. "Oh…uh…well you know your supposed to knock before entering. "But if we had knock you would have stopped singing." Kain said. "Was I to loud?" Yuki asked blushing as they sat on her bed. "No we could barley hear you, but nobody around here appreciates music that isn't boring. So we decided to see who was singing such a nice song." 

"Nice? I didn't expect you to appreciate music with a rock and roll beat." Yuki said. "Yuki! You didn't expect me to like classical now did you? It's so boring." Aido said enjoying how shy Yuki was being. "Yeah, besides that nobody around here such an honest voice. Why don't you sing more often?" Kain asked. "My friend just died you don't honestly think that I have a reason to sing anymore." Yuki said looking said. "but weren't you just singing?" Aido asked. (A.N. Airhead.) "That's just cause I needed to see if it sounded right, because I just thought of it so it might not make sense." "No it sounds great. So how long have you been writing songs?"

"Well about when Zero learned how to play the guitar. We would always make songs. One day after I found out about the situation he said that, one-day I would make it big and he wouldn't always be able to be with me. So he taught me guitar."

Before Yuki realized it they were laughing and had talked for four hours. "Okay guys I'm tired and you are to I can see it in your eyes. Thank you for keeping me company." 

"Our pleasure." They said in unison. They stood up and started to walk to the door when Aido ran back to Yuki and hugged her tightly. "Yuki if you ever need to talk I will listen always listen." Aido said. "Me to." Kain said. "Thank you guys, but if you say things like that I might just fall for you." She said. 

They both raised their eyebrows. "Good to know." They said in unison once more. When they opened the door there stood a very ticked Kaname. "Yuki." He said with a sigh. "You two back to your rooms." He said pointing his finger down the hall. "Yes Kaname-sama."

-------------------------------Authors Note-------------------------------

Well I don't have anything to say, but if the chapter stinks don't blame me (well actually do) because my mind was in two other stories.

I DO NOT own Vampire Knight nor Good and Broken by: Miley Cyrus. 

See you next time thank you all for your reviews :D 

\/p


	8. 08 Angel Guardian

\/p 

-1"Yuki, must you do things that are dangerous?" Kaname asked walking to her bed. "Aido and Kain are not dangerous, they are my friends. The only dangerous one that might kill me is Sara." Yuki said turning her head and slamming it down on her pillow. "Yuki Sara would never hurt you, and if she did believe me she wouldn't't get off easily." Kaname said with a flash of anger in his eyes. "Really?" She asked with a hint of evil in her voice. "Yes. You know I love you more than anything in the world." He said kissing her head before leaving. 

Ichijo's view

Knock, Knock, 

"Come in." Ichijo was surprised when Aido and Kain entered his room. "You guy's! Welcome to my abode! It is a pleasure. What do you want." He asked in a high-pitch voice.

"Kaname-sama's birthday is coming up soon, and your handling it right?" Kain asked. "You would be correct to assume that." Ichijo answered. "We know a present or entertainment that he would be pleased with." Aido said with a smile. "What is it! What is it!" He asked jumping up and down with girlish screams. "We just came from Yuki's room. Why were we there you may ask. We over-heard her singing." Kain said with a smile. "Is she any good?" Ichijo asked. "Like nothing you could ever imagine coming from the lungs of a human." Aido said. 

"So we thought maybe if all three of us asked her she may sing at Kaname-sama's birthday." Kain said. "that is the best idea ever!" Ichijo said. "Were going to need a band, and a stage, and ohh how about…" "slow down there. We still have to ask her. As for the band apparently she can play the guitar so we really don't need all that." Aido said. "Yes we do. We need a drummer a keyboardist, and a bass player." He said, with eyes lighting up like the sun. 

Yuki's View

'I can't sleep.' she thought 'maybe the headmaster has some herbal tea to make sleep.' She got out of her bed and put on the night class uniform. 'I can't just leave out the front door.' she thought, as she walked over to the window. She jumped out the window and landed gracefully on her feet. 

When she looked up at the sun she saw something white falling from the sky. 'what is it? Is it a bird? It is I have to catch it' She thought running past the stables, and into the lake where she caught it. 'Poor thing is bleeding. must have been shot' She thought hurrying to the nurses office, ignoring glances from the day-class who were surprised to see her in a night-class uniform. When she reached the school the nurse wasn't't in. 'headmaster will help.' she thought running down the halls past yelling teachers telling her not to run in the hall. "Headmaster!" Yuki screamed. "What is it!" He asked, worried to see blood on her shirt. "This bird it's bleeding! Please Help Me!" She screamed.

The headmaster looked at the bird and looked surprised. "What is it!" She asked catching her breath. "this bird is a white crow." He said. "What that's impossible." She said. "No it is. Who would shoot such a beautiful rare creature?" He said bandaging it. "Can I keep it until it heals." "I think you should." He said handing it back to her. When all of a sudden she collapsed from exhaustion. "Yuki!" He screamed. "I'm fine." She said holding the bird close.

The Headmaster left to get Kaname when the bird seemingly talked. "Thank you guardian." He said. "OMG this thing just talked!" She screamed. "Would you like your wish now guardian?"

"Why do keep calling me that?" She asked. "Because you saved me, you are now the guardian of angels." He said. "What! Explain yourself little creature." She said putting it down. "I will but could you first take these things off of me?" "But you need them." 

She said. "I think that an angel like me can heal myself without the help of humans." "Okay." 

\/p


	9. 09 Angel Guardian 9 part 2

\/p>

-1"So um could you explain to me why if you're an angel are you down here and not in heaven?" Yuki asked. "I am not that kind of angel. I am a fallen angel now turned back into my animal form. You are our guardian, and must save us whenever in danger, and in return we shall give you a magnificent power to protect us further."

He said as if was nothing. "First of all what do you mean by our guardian? And please don't tell me that like I have to go all over the world to find you guys. And are there more guardians? "Oh! And what kind of power do I get! I wont turn into a vampire will I?"

"All excellent questions which I will give you answers to. They are as follows. There are many of us needing protection, and no we all landed in this general area. No you are our first and last. The powers differ from angel to angel. I shall give you white wings, or power of flight. No you will not turn into a vampire." He said standing up. "Wait so that's it When do I get my wings?" She asked. "You already have them. Just make sure not to let anyone see your back. I'm pretty sure your father wouldn't like your new tattoo." "TATTOO! Yeah with each power you get an amazing marking, and you can activate them with this pendant." He said tossing her a cross pendant." "Coool! Thanks! Wait how do I know when you guys are in trouble?" She asked. "I'll come and get you."

All of a sudden there was a knock at the door. "Yuki we have something to ask you." It was Ichijo, Aido, and was that Kain? 

"You have to go." Yuki said opening the window. "Umm just a second. Okay come in." She said. When they walked into the room they could smell blood. "Yuki this is not the smell of your blood correct?" "Yes." She answered. "There was a bird I rescued it was bleeding, but it died so I had to get rid of it."

"Oh, I'm so sorry." They said. "But on a happier note. We came to ask you if you would be willing to sing at Kaname-sama's birthday!" Ichijo said in a singing like manner.

"WHAT! Kaname-sama is definitely not into the kind of music I sing. It would be impossible to sing in front of the whole night class." She said becoming more tired. "Yuki how long have you been all wet?" Aido asked. "About since I…" Just then Yuki passed out. "Oh Yuki what are we going to do with you?" They said in unison.

---------------------Author's Note------------------------- 

Well it may be short but it's the best I could do.

I do not own Vampire Knight. 

\/p> 


	10. 10 In Deep Crap

-1"Yuki wake up. Yuki." "Ugh what an annoying voice. What do you want?"

Yuki woke to three guys by her bed, one of which seemed depressed. 

"Ah so it was a dream. Good." Yuki said sitting up and staring at Ichijo.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked. "You said my voice was annoying."

"Oh that was you I thought it was the headmaster. Sorry." She said bowing her head. "Any who we wanted to know if you would sing at Kaname-sama's birthday?" They said in unison. "Okay so that dream was either a premonition, or it wasn't't a dream at all." "B-I-N-G-O! So how bout it?"

"I already told you Kaname-sama is not into the music I sing." She said. "Kaname-sama would defiantly love just to hear you sing. He wouldn't't care if it was opera or even if you sang badly. That's how much Kaname-sama cares about you." Kain said. "Yeah. I already knew that." She said blushing and looking out the window. "So what do you say? Please Yuki?" Aido begged. "Well I'll think about it how long do I have until his birthday?" 

"Two days." They said in unison. "Okay."

They talked for awhile and became even closer than before. "Ahem" they heard someone cough. "Kaname!… and Sara." Ichijo said coldly, noticing the stuck up girl next to Kaname. "Hello Takuma." She said coldly not looking at him. "Why are you in my room? We were in the middle of talking so leave." Yuki said just as coldly if not more. The three seemed shocked that she would talk that way to a pureblood, but then again it was Yuki they were talking about. Kaname just seemed amused, and Sara gave her a dirty look. And Yuki gave Sara a look that could kill in return. And then something weird happened. Something inside Yuki cracked and she rolled onto the floor in laughter. "Yuki? What's wrong?" Kaname asked. "Ha ha ha aha aha haha ha ha oh funny funny." She finally got a hold of herself, and let out one more laugh. "Yuki?" Kain questioned. "Sorry, but Sara your face just then was hilarious." She said with another slight chuckle. "Well! " She said as she turned and left. "Ha ha ha aha ha ha ha aha ha ha aha ha ha aha haha ha aha aha! Woo that's rich. That's rich." "Are you okay now?" Aido asked. "Yeah. Sorry Kaname if I ticked her off, but when she's angry she just looks so funny." "She does doesn't't she?" Kaname said. "Yeah." "Alright all of you leave I have to talk to Yuki." Kaname said pointing to the door. "Alright. Yuki remember what we asked, and think about it." Ichijo said as he left.

Once they left Kaname turned to Yuki with a serious expression.

"Yuki it is prohibited for night class students to leave the dorms during day time." He said. "Oh right sorry I couldn't't sleep so I went out the window to the headmasters office. Then I saw this thing falling from the sky, and it was a bird. It had been shot, and then it died and…well that's it I guess." She said with an innocent look on her face. "It didn't't really die did it?" Kaname asked. "What how do you know that?" She asked. "Well you didn't't seem to care that that bird died when you told me. But yet when you were little when your goldfish you got at the festival died back then the next day. You were in tears for two hours and got a fever. It was pretty obvious you were lying."

He said with a smile. "Kaname you know me so well." She said with a smile.

"And now for your punishment." He said. "Oh geez. I'm in deep crap."

Kaname walked up to Yuki and pushed her on the bed. 

Kaname straddled her, and put both hands on opposite sides of her head on the bed, kissing up and down her neck. "Kaname?" Yuki questioned.

When Kaname licked her neck she knew she really was in deep crap.

"Kaname? D…don't." She said weakly. Kaname touched his fangs to her neck, and then pulled back. "That'll teach you a lesson not to make me worry." He softly kissed her lips and backed off the bed. "I'm…sorry."

Before Kaname left he turned around and said…

"Yuki. Don't ever show that expression to any one but me. Understand?"

"What expression?" She asked innocently, and Kaname just chuckled.

"Don't leave the room until class okay?" "Yeah." 


	11. 11 Ichiru is backsecond angel

-1I put on my uniform, and cross pendant (just in case) and headed down the stairs. I was late and had to run in front of the night class in order to open the gate and start rounding up the day class girls. But to my surprise Ichiru had beaten me to it. "Hey it was your turn last time and you made me miss class!" I screamed at him. "Sorry. Sorry." He said sounding like he didn't care. "Kaname!" "Wild!" Idol!" The girls screamed. Kain came up behind me and put his arm around me. Sliding me in-between him and Aido. "Kain?" I asked "This is the safest place for you to be." He said with a smile, which made my heart almost stop. "If you make a face like that I might just fall for you!" Ichiru yelled, grabbing the attention of both classes.

"I'll make sure to watch out for that!" I screamed back lightening the mood.

Which it didn't.

(After Class)

Once again I found myself between the two hansom men walking towards the gate. "Ichiru!" I said when I saw him by the gate. "Yuki. Sorry about what I said before. It probably made you uncomfortable. But I don't take it back." He reached his hand out to touch me but Kains' hand blocked his.

"Goodnight Ichiru." He said shaking his hand. Ichiru bent his face down and gave me a kiss on the cheek. Earning a death look from the male night class students. Caw Caw Yuki looked up in the sky and there was the white crow so she knew something was in trouble.

It flew over the woods and I made a run for it. "YUKI!" Kain, Aido, Ichijo, Ichiru, and Kaname yelled. I didn't look behind me I just ran following the crow.

When I saw the crow land I had ran all the way into the Dark Forest. I couldn't believe my eyes there was two wolfs surrounding a Rabbit. Foaming at the mouth, encircling it, and growling. How exactly am I supposed to get rid of two wolfs? She thought. CRACK She stepped on a twig and the wolfs turned around, Growling and now encircling her. Yuki leapt up over the wolfs and cradled the rabbit in her arms. "Bring it on!" She screamed. They were about to pounce, and she was ready. They pounced, mouths foaming and teeth bare. When they hit her she turned her back and ejected her wings, flinging the onto nearby trees. With a whimper they left her with a few scratches on her back and a torn shirt. She released the rabbit and clutched a torn piece up to her breast. "Thank you guardian. And now I grant you the sixth sense, and with the power of sixth sense you also obtain Telekinesis." "Are you hurt?" I asked. "No. Thanks to you, you truly are a good guardian. You should be going now." "Right I'm probably in so much trouble." "YUKI?!" I heard four people yell. "Goodbye." She said running to the people calling her. "Uh…Hi …guys? I…um…I'm in trouble aren't I?"

"YAH THINK?!" They yelled. "Would a sorry help?" She asked innocently.

"NO!" "Yuki how could you make us worry like… Kain stopped and sniffed the air. His eyes became a deep crimson, along with Ichijo, and Aido soon following. "Yuki why don't I take you to the headmasters office?" Ichiru said sweeping me up into his arms, which in return made the small cloth that was placed over her breast fall. A dark scarlet flushed over everyones face. "Stop looking!" Yuki yelled. Kain took off his jacket and placed it over Yuki's body before leaving. "I'll tell Kaname where you are taking Yuki."

Ichijo said blushing fiercely before leaving. "Thankyou Ichiru." I said as I dug my face into his shirt.

-----------------------authors note------------------------

Short chapter, but hopefully for all you ZeroxYuki you'll like it.

I do not own Vampire Knight


	12. 12 I Miss You part 1

-1Sara sat back in her chair by her computer, taking one last glance at what she had just wrote.

She smiled to herself, and sent the email to all of the day class.

(MEAN WHILE)

Yuki awoke to the feeling she was not in her dorm room.

When she opened her eyes she was in her day class uniform.

She was a bit delirious at first, but soon realized where she was in Kaname's room.

She couldn't remember a thing, but actually being in clothes was a good thing.

"Where am I?" She asked knowing full well where she was.

"Your in detention." Kaname said simply

"What for?!" She asked annoyed.

"For running off after class, and disobeying me for the second time. You must sit here while I finish my paperwork." He said sitting back and smiling.

(Five hours later)

She sat there twiddling her fingers which she had done for the past five hours "I finished Yuki you should go get on your uniform now." Kaname said. "Yes Kaname-sama." Yuki said, getting up and walking away. She stopped when she felt Kaname's arms embrace her from behind. "You'll behave today right?"

He asked. "I can't promise anything." I said. "Then I'm going to enjoy our time together." And with that I left.

When Yuki opened the gate Ichiru was holding back the day class. Everything went smoothly until Yuki heard one of the day class students yell. "So What Exactly Happened To Zero?! YUKI?!" Yuki turned around and the girl spat at her, and then the whole class joined in. "WE BET ZERO KILLED HIMSELF BECAUSE YOU NEVER ACKNOWLEDGED HIS FEELINGS! They yelled. Yuki hung her head as she held back tears. "SO ZERO'S DEATH IS ALL YOUR FAULT! MURDERER!" kain, and Aido rushed to Yuki's side and enclosed her between them. The day class didn't stop the harassment there. They repeated murderer over and over . Yuki turned around facing the crowd with tears in her eyes, and suddenly the crowd hushed themselves as Yuki ran out the gates. Earning a worried look from the night class.

Kaname glared at the already sorry day class.

(Headmaster's office)

Yuki ran to the headmaster and buried her face in his chest. "What's wrong Yuki?" "I…hick…I…don't want…want to talk about it…Can I…have the key…hick…to Zero's room?" She managed to say.

"Oh. Okay." He said gently.

(Zero's Room)

Yuki walked to Zero's room. Opening the door she realized everything in the room was exactly the same, as her nostrils filled with Zero's scent. She laid on his bed, burying her face in his pillow. When she saw a figure standing by the window. The figure's figure was so familiar to Yuki but who was it. Then it hit her like a thirty pound sack of potatoes. "Zero?!" She yelled.

The figure seemed confused.

"Can you see me Yuki?" He asked. "Zero1" She yelled running at him with open arms. Only to pass right through him. "Zero I can't believe it's you!" She said with tears appearing in her eyes.

"It took you long enough to notice."

--Authors Note--

Sorry I took so long to update. I had a mini heart attack, and was in the hospital for a while.

Luckily I was with my sister when it happened so I got there fast enough.

Next chapter Zero is in again. :D

I do not own Vampire Knight.


	13. 13 I Miss You part 2

-1"Why haven't you passed on yet?!" Yuki questioned, wiping away the tears.

"I couldn't not with the way we left things." He said with a tear escaping from his eye.

"Zero…I" "It drove me crazy. Watching you sleep every night in that stupid moon dorm.

Kaname visiting you every night. Ugh that bastard! I waited so long for you to notice.

All I wanted to do was touch you, or at least talk to you." He seemed so sad, and sincere.

"Zero I'm sorry." Yuki said crying. "Hey, Hey! How am I supposed to rest in peace if your down here crying?" He said in his usual pissed off tone.

Zero walked up to Yuki and lowered his head to look her in the eye.

Yuki leaned in and kissed Zero. Which surprised him quite a lot.

HE COULD FEEL HER! AND SHE COULD FEEL HIM!

It was amazing to both of them.

"I.. could feel you!" They said in unison. Just then Zero began to glow.

"What's happening?!" Yuki asked worriedly.

"I can finally move on thanks to you Yuki. Your like my angel." He said with a rare smile that only appeared when Yuki was around.

"Please don't leave me!" Yuki begged.

Zero grabbed Yuki hand, and laced their fingers together.

"I never told you this, but I love you." Zero let all his tears escape, and then disappeared.

Leaving Yuki to cry alone.

(Headmasters Office)

"I can't believe they would do, and say such terrible things."

The headmaster yelled in disbelief.

The night class stood cramped in the headmasters office.

"What do you plan on doing?" Kaname asked.

"The only suitable punishment I can think of is to take away St. xocolate's day."

The whole night class seemed to agree even Aido!

(In Yuki's Dorm)

Yuki took out Zero's guitar which was decorated with fall out boy, Panic at the Disco, and Green day stickers. And began to strum away. The music, and lyrics seemed to pour out like tears.

(Night Class)

When the night Class entered through the main door, they could here a beautifully sad melody coming from up the stairs. They immediately knew who it was and quietly walked up the stairs.

As they reached Yuki's door they realized it was opened and quietly walked in.

The words to the song were obviously meant for Zero.

_Verse1) You used to call me your angel,  
Said I was sent straight down from heaven, You'd hold me close in your arms, I loved the way you felt so strong, I never wanted you to leave, I wanted you to stay here holding me!  
(Chorus)  
I miss you, I miss your smile, and I still shed a tear every once and a while, And even though it's different now, You're still here somehow, my heart won't let you go, and I need you to know, I miss you, Sha la la la la, I miss you.  
(Verse 2)  
You used to call me your dreamer, and now I'm living out my dream, Oh how you wish I could see, everything that's happening for me, I'm looking back on the past, it's true that time is flying by too fast.  
(Chorus)  
I miss you, I miss your smile, and I still shed a tear every once and a while, and even though different now, you're still here somehow, my heart won't let you go, and I need you to know, I miss you, Sha la la la la, I miss you.  
(Bridge)  
I know you're in a better place yeah,  
But I wish that I could see your face, Oh,  
I know you're where you need to be, even if it's not here with me!  
(Chorus)  
I miss you, I miss your smile, and I still shed a tear, every once and a while, and even though it's different now, you're still here somehow, my heart won't let you go, and I need you to know, I miss you, Sha la la la la, I miss you, I miss your smile, and I still shed a tear, every once and a while, and even though it's different now, you're still here somehow, my heart won't let you go, and I need you to know, I miss you, Sha la la la la, I Miss You._

Kaname Turned around and left the room, feeling as if now wasn't a good time to talk to her.

--Authors Note--

Here it is I hope you enjoy !:D

Thank you all for your concerns.

And Meakuran I hope this answers your questions.

Sorry for adding yet another Miley Cyrus song but she has such a gentle voice.

I do not own Vampire Knight nor I Miss You by Miley Cyrus


	14. 14 Phone call and hurt feelings

RING RING

Yuki awoke the next morning to her cell phone ringing.

"Hello?" She said weakly.

"Yuki? It's Yori."

"YORI? OMFG!" Yuki screamed.

"Hey. Um I called you because I got this strange email. Somebody must have sent it to all the students, and since I'm still on the class list I got it. I think you should read it. I sent it to your email."

"Oh? I'll go see hold on." Yuki got out of bed, and walked over to her desk and opened the laptop sitting there.

After a few long moments of waiting for it to load she had logged in.

"Damn Verizon!" She huffed.

"WHAT IS THIS?!" Yuki yelled.

"I told you isn't it horrible?" Yori said sounding disgusted.

"What you need to do is forward this to this email address Okay?" Kanamekuran at Yahoo .com

"Yeah okay. I have to get to school bye Yuki. Oh and Yuki don't let it get to you." She said sounding worried.

"It's okay I know Zero is watching and protecting me. He's loyal that way you know?"

"Yeah." With a click she hung up.

"Ugh Sara what did I ever do to you?" She asked putting her head in her hands.

"She'll get what's coming to her someday. Right Zero?" She asked with a smile.

"I thought so." She got up and walked into Kaname's room with a knock.

"Come in." His voice stated.

"Kanamesama I would like permission to take Aido, Kain, and Ichijo out for the day. I have important matters to discuss with them." She said.

"Denied." He stated plainly.

"Okay then may I have your permission to leave the dorm with them we will go no further than the lake."

"If you must." He said with a huff. "Kanamesama is something bugging you?" She asked innocently "Nothing is wrong you may leave now." He said coldly.

"Yes Kanamesama." And with that she left confused and hurt.

--Author's note--

Sorry it took so freaking long. .

I had some important stuff going on.

My head is full of my boyfriend whom I am going to be seeing on FRIDAY!!

No that is not Kaname's actual Email though how I wish it wassss.

I do not own any part of Vampire Knight!!

Remember to Review

Sorry it was so short next chapter we get to here Yuki's answer!!

And Yes I know Sara's A Bitch!!


	15. 15 third guardian, and a straight answer

Knock Knock

"Uhh…who is it?" A voice said from behind the door.

"Ichijo? Can I come in?" Yuki asked "YUKI!!" The door flung open and Ichijo lunged himself at her.

"I'll only let you in if you give me an answer…Cause you know Kaname's birthday is tomorrow."

He said. "Well that's kinda what I came here for. But I don't want to tell you here cause the walls have ears." "THEY DO?!" He asked. "No it's a figure of speech, anyway I want to talk to you guys by the lake."

"Oh? Okay. Did you wake up Aido, and Kain yet?" Ichijo asked. "No not yet…. Um Ichijo do you know if anything is bothering Kaname-sama?" Yuki asked nervously.

Ichijo seemed surprised at first but then smiled and patted Yuki's head. "Don't worry about it he's just a little bit jealous it will all blow over after the party." He said reassuringly. I stepped out side of the room with Ichijo and walked to Aido, and Kain's room.

"Hey Ichijo do you think Kain, and Aido are possibly gay?" Just then the door burst open…"YUKI?! HOW COULD YOU THINK THAT?!" Aido yelled at Yuki. "But you just seem so….so….fruity." Yuki stated plainly.

"YUKI?!" Kain yelled "you think I'd be gay for someone like this?" Kain asked slamming his fist down on Aido's head. "AKATSUKI!!" Aido yelled rubbing his head, and then his mood changed. "Then who would you be gay for if not me?" Aido said in a seductive voice, and moving closer to Kain. "Don't you like it when I touch you?" "Hanabusa stop, your going to give Yuki a nosebleed." Yuki's whole face was bright red.

"no, no continue I love yaoi!" Yuki said. "HEY SHUT UP!! JEEZ SO EARLY IN THE MORNING!!"

Shiki yelled from the next room.

"So Yuki what brings you here so early in the morning?" Kain asked. "Um I wanted to give you guys a straight answer…about the thing." Yuki whispered. "But not here, I got permission from Kaname-sama to go to the lake." Yuki said. "Oh really?" Aido asked. "Yeah I didn't want to tell you here because the walls have ears." "They DO?!" Aido asked. "No it's just a figure of speech, Jeez you vampires sure are dense." Yuki teased.

1 hour later

"So Yuki what's your answer?" Ichijo asked. "At first I was going to say no…" "At first?" Kain questioned.

"Yes at first…but in light of recent events, concerning A certain someone who will not be named, I have decided to sing after all." Ichijo jumped for joy at the statement.

He grabbed Yuki and started swinging her around in the air. "Careful we are by a lake you don't want me to get a cold before Kaname-sama's birthday, from falling into a lake." Yuki yelled. "Hey where's is Hanabusa?" Kain asked. "Right here."

Aido appeared behind Yuki and started pelting her with a giant Cat tail he found by the lake. The fuzz exploded all over Yuki.

"You're going to pay for that!!" Yuki yelled running down to the lake, and grabbing three cat tails and throwing one to Kain, and Ichijo. "AHHHH!!" Aido screamed running away like a chicken. Kain, and Yuki caught up with him, and began pelting him. "Where's Ichijo?….Oh No" Yuki turned around just in time to be hit in the face and get thousands of pieces of fuzz in her hair.

"Traitor." Kain yelled running down to the lake to refuel his ammunition. "YUKI!!" Kain yelled tossing one to her. "Thanks!" She grabbed it and swung at Ichijo. Their Cat tails clashed in an explosion of fuzz.

"AHHHHH!!" Yuki yelled as Aido picked her up and threw her in the lake.

"AIDO?! What did you do, what if Yuki get's a cold and can't sing!!" Ichijo yelled extending a hand to Yuki.

"Are you alright?" "Come here and I'll show you." Yuki said pulling him in. "If you can't beat um join um."

Aido said jumping in. "I will not stoop to your level." Kain said. "Aww come on Kain." Yuki said getting out. "Nope." He said plainly. "Fine then I'll just give you a big wet hug!!" Yuki said chasing after him laughing.

Ichijo, and Aido soon joined in, and they all gave Kain a big WET hug.

3rd person view

The few night class members that were up were enjoying watching The three of them fall head over heals for Yuki, all that is except for Kaname. Their laughs of fun tortured him. He appointed them to protect her not take up all of her time. But seeing Yuki laugh was enough for him. He didn't understand why he was so jealous of the song she wrote for Zero.

"Kaname?" Sara's voice was the last thing he wanted to here at the present moment. "Not now Sara." Kaname said coldly "What's wrong Kaname?" She asked seductively. "Sara leave." He stated calmly.

When Kaname returned his glance to the outside but Yuki was not there. "Hmm."

Yuki's view

CAW CAW Yuki looked up and there was the White crow. She knew she had to get rid of them.

"Hey guy's could we talk later I just remembered something I had to do wait for me in Ichijo's room okay?"

She asked in a hurry. "Okay." they said.

Once she got rid of them she ran with all her might following the crow. When she reached her destination she saw a white rabbit stuck in a thorn bush.

She was relieved that it wasn't to serious but at the same time she knew she had to hurry. The smell of the blood could attract some unwelcome visitors.

She reached her hands into the bush trying hard to ignore the searing pain on her arms, and the little thorns getting stuck in her flesh. When… "Bingo!" She got the rabbit.

"Thank you, you truly are a good guardian. I am afraid that I am a weak angel but I will grant you the power over plants." and with that the rabbit disappeared. "Well done." The Crow stated as he flew away.

Ichijo's room

"Hey." Yuki said.

She managed to bandage her wounds before seeing them.

"We still have to decide what your going to sing." "I already decided." Yuki butted in.

"You did?" Ichijo asked.

"Yes I'm going to sing you, and Me together, an for him when I was little. "Awww" Ichijo said making Yuki blush.

"What about your outfit?" Aido asked.

"I haven't decided yet…but I want to wear something red." "Why red?" Kain asked.

"Because red is Kaname-sama's favorite color." She smiled. "I didn't know that!" Aido smiled.

"Well guys sorry I woke you up so early but I just couldn't wait to tell you." She smiled.

"No problem." They said as they walked off.

--author's note--

Yeah yeah I know I took long but whatever here it is, and I made it long this time so enjoy

I do not own Vampire Knight nor the song You, and Me together by: Miley Cyrus


	16. 16 Kaname's Birthday

The next day started off as just any ordinary day…That is until Yuki walked out of her bed room.

The hall outside of Kaname's bedroom was filled with maids, and butlers.

"What's going on?" Yuki asked one of the maids.

"It's Kaname-sama's birthday of course." She said. "Well duh I already knew that but what's up with all you guys?"

"Well Kaname-sama hasn't let anyone in yet so we haven't been able to get him ready." "READY FOR WHAT?!" Yuki yelled.

"The arrival of Ichiou Asato." She said in a scared way. "Oh." Yuki said while walking up to the door.

She was going to resolve this thing with Kaname before the party, even if it kills her.

Knock Knock

"Kaname? It's Yuki…" Just then the door opened and a she was pulled in.

"Kaname-sama?" She asked confused.

"Um happy birthday?" "Thank you Yuki." He extended his hand and lifted her up.

"Thanks…Kaname whatever I did to offend I'm sorry I can honestly say it was an accident."

"No it's my fault not your's. Jealousy struck me hard this time." He said with a laugh.

"O…Okay uhh well…you know there are a lot of people waiting to get you ready." Yuki said in a matter-of-fact way.

"Yeah let them wait. I said I didn't need any assistance."

"Well anyway I've got to get going, but happy birthday. By the way how old are you?"

She asked as if it was expected of her.

"18" "Holy &#!" She said.

"What?" "I'm in love with an older man." She stated and then threw her hands over her mouth.

"Ahahahhahahahahahaahahahahah" Kaname laughed.

"You never heard that!!" Yuki yelled, storming out the door with a red face.

Later that night

Yuki stood in a room with about a million other people when Kain walked up to her.

"Hey Yuki I love the dress." "Hey, and thanks." She smiled.

"Are you nervous?" He asked which seemed to hurt Yuki.

"YEAH. Do I have to sing in front of all these people?" She asked with a knot in her stomach.

"Yeah…but you practiced today for like 3 hours." He said trying to cheer her up. (Miley Cyrus's voice is nice but for now I want you all to imagine Cascada's voice singing the songs)

"Well could I at least not sing until after Ichiou leaves?" Yuki begged.

"I'm not sure you might want to talk to Ichijo." He said pointing across the room.

"Ichijo." Yuki said walking up to him.

"Ah! Yuki!! How are you?" "Nervous." She cut him off.

"Um Ichijo I… can we wait until a little later for me to sing?" Yuki asked practically begging.

"Of course actually you aren't supposed to sing until later we're using one of Kaname's private rooms so no one interrupts." He said with a reassuring smile.

Even later that night

"Okay Yuki Kaname thinks he's coming to get his present which he is so do your thing!"

"Hello?" They heard Kaname's voice from behind the curtain.

"What the hall is all this?" He asked.

Just then the music started.

"Ichijo I want to change the song so go tell the band. All I need is a piano. Tell them to follow my lead when I give the sign."

Kaname looked up when Yuki walked on stage.

She sat down behind the piano and started playing a beautiful melody.

How did I get here?  
I turned around and there you were  
Didn't think twice  
Or rationalize  
But somehow I knew  
That there was more than just chemistry  
I mean I knew you were kinda of in to me But I figured it's too good to be true

(the guitar started on her mark)

I said pinch me  
Where's the catch this time  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this guy

_Chorus:_  
They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen  
in a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you  
were a million to one  
I can't believe it (o woah)  
You're one in a million  
All this time a was looking for love  
Trying to make things work  
They weren't good enough till  
I thought I'm through  
Said I'm done  
and stumbled into the arms of the one

You're making me laugh about the silliest stuff  
Say that I'm your diamond in the rough  
When I'm mad at you  
You come with your velvet touch  
Can't believe that I'm so lucky  
I have never felt so happy  
Every time I see that sparkle in your eye

_Chorus_

I said pinch me  
Where's the catch this time  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this guy

They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen  
in a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you  
were a million to one  
I can't believe it (o woah)  
You're one in a million... one in a million  
All this time a was looking for love  
Trying to make things work  
They weren't good enough till  
I thought I'm through  
Said I'm done  
and stumbled into the arms of the one

You're one in a million

Kaname couldn't believe his ears was this song for him? His heart seemed to jump for joy but all he could was smile.

The music stopped, though Kaname was hoping it would last forever.

The piano started again and this time Yuki looked straight into Kaname's eyes.

I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be  
your fantasy.

I'll be your hope, I'll be your love, be everything that you need. I'll love you more  
with every breath Truly, madly, deeply do.

I will be strong, I will be faithful 'Cause I'm counting  
on A new beginning, A reason for living, A deeper meaning.

(Chorus)

Yeah. I wanna stand with  
you on a mountain, I wanna bathe with you in the sea, I wanna lay like this forever, Until the sky falls down  
on me.

And when the stars are shinin brightly in the  
velvet sky,

I'll make a wish, send it to heaven, then  
make you want to cry. The tears of joy for all the  
pleasure and the certainty, That we're surrounded by  
the comfort and protection of The highest powers,

in lonely hours, The tears devour you.  
I wanna stand with you on a mountain, I wanna bathe with you  
in the sea, I wanna lay like this forever, Until the  
sky falls down on me.

Oh can't u see it baby?  
You don't have to close ur eyes,

Cause  
it's standing right before you, All that u need will  
surely come.

I'll be your dream, I'll be  
your wish, I'll be your fantasy I'll be your  
hope, I'll be your love, be everythin that you need I'll love you more with every breath Truly, madly,  
deeply do. I wanna stand with you on a mountain, I wanna bathe with you in the sea, I wanna lay like this  
forever, Until the sky falls down on me. I  
wanna stand with you on a mountain, I wanna bathe with you  
in the sea, I wanna lay like this forever, Until the  
sky falls down on me

She exited the stage when the song was over leaving Kaname speechless.

Later that night (Kaname's Room)

Knock Knock

"Kaname-sama?" Yuki asked.

"Come in." he stated.

"I just uh came to give you your present." "What?" He asked surprised. "I thought..." "No that was Ichijo's idea." She said cutting him off.

"Here she said handing him a white rose. "It's lovely Yuki but i'm afraid that if I touch it it will wither." He said. "Not if you do it like this."

Yuki said grabbing his hand and placing it on top of hers. She smiled and looked up at him. The cute feeling in the room left and now all they could feel was passion.

Yuki rose to her tip toes and placed a kiss on his lips. And Kaname willingly leaned into it. When they broke off for air Yuki realized that Kaname was now holding the rose, and as it goes it was withered.

Yuki turned around and walked towards the door. "I'm sorry about the rose." She walked back up to him and kissed the center of the rose.

"Happy birthday Kaname." She said walking out the door.

When she left the rose turned a deep shade of red with a white trim on each petal. "How?" was all Kaname could say.

And once again Yuki had taken Kaname's breath away.

--author's note--

Sorry for the long wait. Hope it was to your liking.

My house got struck by lightening so my computer was down until the Geek Squad came to fix it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or the songs One in a million by Miley Cyrus, or Truly, Madly, Deeply, by Casacada.

Again sorry for the long wait...but please still R&R


	17. summer dance

Months passed like days without a single angel.

I mean my powers were going unused.(NOT REALLY)

The days I missed class to do the patrols, were spent secretly flying around the campus checking for annoying day class girls.

The constant battle with Sara has left me with too many bruises and scars. But I never tell Kaname, I mean theirs nothing he can do so I don't bother.

But anyway back to recent events...

I awoke that day with a horrible feeling...the dance was tonight.

No Dress

No Shoes

No Hair Idea's

No Money

and worst of all

NO DATE!!

I had an eerie feeling.

I turned quickly meeting the eyes of a young girl.

"My mommy...sobb...MOMMY"

it was another spirit they seem to flock to me now. Like i'm a magnet.

"Sweety. Where's your mommy?" I asked.

"She was in the car with me when the big lights appeared and now my mommy's gone!" She began to cry again.

I placed my hand on her head and the other on her heart. I could feel her mothers presence. So I allowed her to enter my body.

"Kiri...Kiri it's mommy. Sweety daddy's waiting for you." MY voice had changed and I could feel the mothers sadness.

"Wake up Kiri...Kiri go see daddy." slowly the girl began to disappear. When she was fully gone the mother exited my body.

"Thank you. I just wanted my baby to be safe I will never forget your kindness." Her body began to glow then disappeared.

Things like that seemed to be my normal now a days.

A knock sounded at my door.

A blond blew into my room.

"YUUUKI WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! COME WITH ME LET'S GET YOU A DRESS!!"

"NO..NOOO!" I yelled being pulled out of my room.

I knew something was up when I was ushered into a black limo.

"What do you want?" I asked coldly.

"We're going to get you a dress. I bet you didn't know, but my mother is a designer." He smiled. "Aww that's sweet but sorry I'm not going." I looked into my hands. "Yeah you are." He smiled. "And you know what? We are going to make you into a goddess." The car stopped at an ominous location. "What is this?" I asked walking up to the the door. "You'll see."

5 hours later

"Yuuki!! Come let do your hair darling!" A GAY guy yelled ushering Yuuki to a chair. "Is this going to take long we have a prom to go to before summer vacation.

"Oh I know my cousin told me everything." He said turning her away from the mirror.

3 hours later.

"WE'RE LATE LATE L..A..T..E!!" I screamed.

"Don't worry about it."

"I hope I look good I feel weird."

"Yuuki you look like a model you are soo beautiful!!." He smiled at me.

I took a step towards the door nervous like hell. "Go! GO!" Aido reassured.

I opened the door the classical music playing. When all heads turned my way.

The stunned faces. The jaws that were dropped. I knew I looked weird but this was just ridiculous.

My crimson dress was long and beautiful, and my wavey hair complimented it. At least that's what the people at the salon said. "Wha...What?" I asked.

(A/N visit my profile for the links for the dress and the hairstyle.)

The music started again, and numerous guys made their way across the dance floor to ask me to dance. I was about to dance with a nice guy from my old geometry class but I was interrupted when I was pulled onto the nearby balcony.

I looked up at the man who had pulled me away from the dance.

His beautiful eyes stareing down at me made me shiver alittle.

"You look beautiful." He stated.

Author's note

I'm going to leave it at that.

Yes I know this chapter was short and a bit all over the place but I wanted to update before I leave.

As I say in all of my stories this week I will not be able to update until August 18th.

So I'll leave you wondering who the handsome man that swept Yuuki off her feet was.

I bet you can't guess. or can you?

I do not own Vampire Knight!!


	18. summer dance part 2

"Ichiru!!" I stumbled. I knew I must have been blushing, because his eyes were staring at me with heated intensity. "You look...beautiful. I..mean you look like such a woman!" he said running his sentences together. "I have been known to do that every now and then." I smiled...then continued "But thank you." I said blushing again if not more. (A/N I don't really think she stopped blushing) There was a silence for a moment as he stared at me. Looking as though he would jump me at any moment. "Well.." he continued "I have some patrolling to do...but ah will you save me a dance?" He asked scratching the back of his head and blushing awkwardly. "Of course!" I smiled.

We stood there for another awkward moment until Kain walked over followed by a million blushing girls. "Yuuki!" He smiled. I was saved!! "Don't forget!" He said waving as he left. "You look..." he continued "Absolutely...astounding!" He said looking me over. "Thank you." I blushed. "Don't forget breathtaking." Ichijou said joining us on the balcony. His fans with him as well. "Kain, Ichijou!! It's good to see you!" I smiled. "Where were you all morning?" Ichijou asked. I looked at him for a moment, then smiled. He was worried about me.

"A crazed vampire kidnapped me and took me to a dungeon where they did weird things to my face and hair and put this absolutely hideous dress on me!!! I was scared out of my wits." They smiled at me, and then we started laughing like baboons. I stopped when I noticed the line of girls waiting angrily for the conversation to end. *sigh* I smiled. "You should get back in there before they plan their own way of getting rid of me for good." They looked at me a bit sad as if saying 'then who will you dance with?' "I too have a line forming that I should get to don't worry." I assured them, pushing them out the door. or should I say in the door.

I was about to walk away when kain turned to me and said, "Save me a dance I'll be done in one moment." I nodded and left.

I tried hard to keep my eyes from wandering but it was useless. Before I knew it I was asking people if they had seen Kaname. Finally after what seemed like hours I gave up, and sat down. Then the boys came, starving for a dance because their supposed "girlfriends" were busy dancing with their dream boys. "Cross-san will you dance with me?" one of them asked, I recognized him immediately, we were in the same chemistry lab for two years. "No takashi I said I was going to ask first." another boy said playfully punching the other boy in the face. "You were to late." He said mockingly. I smiled at them sadly, missing the feeling of talking with my friend. Yori hadn't talked to me in a while. Last I had heard she was dating some guy that her parents set her up with.

I was pulled out of my thoughts with a familiar voice. "Excuse me boys but I believe I get first choice." Aido said towering over the shorter boys. "Y...Yes we'll see you later cross-san." The said in sync. "Aido that wasn't nice they were here first." I said trying to sound sincere to no avail. "You know as much as I do that you weren't really planning on dancing with them." He laughed. "Yeah." I agreed. "shall we?" he asked offering his arm. I smiled and happily took it, but then I remembered something. "Aido what happened to all your admirer's?" I asked looking around to make sure I wasn't going to be stabbed from behind. "They're all waiting I told them I'de dance with everyone if they let me dance with you....you seemed lonely."

The music started once again. I we started off slow rocking to the slow tempo, and then we began to spin. It was like a dream. The spinning dresses from the other girls made it feel like we were dancing on clouds. I couldn't keep myself from smiling. It was all so calming just like a dream. "Just like a dream." I said aloud. He looked down at me with a wide smile spread across his face. "Yeah."

It was then when I heard it.

CAW CAW CAW

It rang in my ears louder than ever. This one was very important. I didn't know what to do for a moment, but all I knew was that I had to go now!

"Aido I have to go." we stopped dancing. "What now?" He asked dejectedly. "Yes it's IMPORTANT!" I broke away from his iron grasp. "It's always important. You're always running off somewhere. Tell me what's so important?!" He was angry now, though it's not like it's hard to make him angry. "I don't know but...sometimes...I hear things. Calling me asking for help." Another Caw rang in my ears. "I'm sorry!" I said running to the previous balcony. What I saw was...heart breaking.

Sara was there standing on her toes and what seemed like kissing Kaname. He looked at me surprised, torn,and agonized. I smiled at him sadly and jumped of the balcony. As I ran I could hear him calling my name, but this was more important.

A single tear fell from my eye as I spread my white wings to fly. I tried to put the thought away but it was etched in my head. He had told me millions of times that he loved me and not to worry about it but it still hurt. I stopped flying when I heard a loud bass noise. It thundered in my head like a blow to the skull. Yes it hurt. I landed searching frantically for my target it was then I saw it. A gray-ish purple wolf was on the ground cornered by a large male dear. His antlers stretched as long as my legs.

"HEY!!" I yelled trying to get it's attention, and it worked to my dismay. It turned to me posing in attack position. A crack was heard behind me. I turned slightly as to not take my eyes off of it. But enough to see a female dear right behind me. Another bass sound echoed.

Yes it was mating season, and I was in deep shit. "Umm nice dearies nice not horny dearies??!!" (A/N I could imagine her saying something like that. Is it just me?)

He came at me charging like a...well like a dear. I stretched my arm up and a vine came down and held his antlers, and then another one held his legs in place. It gave me just enough time to get to the wolf. He wasn't hurt bad...just a small cut. He growled at me, his large yellow teeth and green eyes stung me like poison. "Well sorry for saving your ass!" I said heavy on the sarcasm. "Crow?!" I called, and he came.

"can you heal him?" I asked. "Yes." He said getting close to the limp leg, only to jump back when he growled again. I grabbed his mouth with my hands so he couldn't bite him.

The healing process was quick and painless, though he put up a fight like it was the end of the world. I let go. "Are you quite done?" I asked a little fed up with his whole mean routine. "yes." he finally said. Although it was spat at me like poison, I appreciated that he finally spoke to me. "Well? Are you alright?" I asked. 'Yes, but I would have been just fine even if you hadn't come along." He said smugly. "But I guess it's customary to give you the power. *sigh* I now bestow upon you the power of force." He frowned then got up. "Wait?! what is force??" I asked confused. "Ugh!! You humans. Like force fields, and power surges. Things of that matter." He turned and looked at me disgusted. "You figure it out...and thank you." He finally said disappearing in the fog.

"Wow he certainly has an attitude problem." I said getting up and releasing the dear. (A/N by now he was calmed down, and he runs away) "He's one of the higher class angels." He said matter-of-factually. "Oh." I said bewildered. "Thank you." I said before departing back to the dance.

* * *

Author's note

here's where I end it.

I do not own vampire knight.

next chapter is lemon enjoy. And afterward Yuuki is leaving to America for vacation Cape May in new jersey to be exact.

I like cape may I go there every summer.

and yes it is weird writing about summer vacation near christmas but watever.

enjoy the chapter I worked hard on it and I made it more detailed tell me if it was good or bad or to littley detailed R&R

I love you all good night!!!

and happy turkey day!!!


	19. The ending

I'm so sorry everyone but I have really no inspiration for this story anymore. But I think I'll rewrite it to my liking so if you want me to send you a message informing of when I put it back up, with a new name, just leave a reply.


End file.
